


Sacrament

by kelex



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're one of us now, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrament

The wine was almost as intoxicating as David, who embodied power, threat, malice, desire, darkness, bliss and despair. David was fire, and he pulled Michael in like a moth. 

The dance, the music, the flames. Pulse-pounding beats, frenetic dancing by the other boys, and the jewel-encrusted bottle of wine that never seemed to empty.

David plied him with wine all night, until he was light-headed and dizzy from the smoky air and the drunkenness. David's hands were everywhere, sliding under Michael's jacket, inside his shirt, down the front and back of Michael's jeans, always tipping the wine bottle so that Michael's mouth was always filled. 

Michael's jacket was first to go, then his shirt followed. He was bare-chested, and David's leather gloves slid like satin over his skin. Sticky, thick and red, wine was dribbled over his chest as David's tongue licked it off.

Michael looked around in a haze, seeing the others still dancing around, hands reaching out and fingertips brushing his skin. But David had staked an obvious claim on him, because the others didn't dare come closer. He was David's.

Michael fell to his knees as David pushed him down, and he brought the bottle eagerly to his lips only to have it pulled away at the last moment. It was quickly replaced by David's mouth, and from his lips flowed the delicious wine that Michael had just been denied.

It slid thickly down Michael's throat and he swallowed it eagerly. David's gloved fingers stroked over Michael's bobbing throat, then ghosted wine-slick lips down Michael's bare chest. 

As David worked down, Michael felt the bottle being pushed into his hands again and he drank deeply. Hoarse laughter rose like smoke from many throats as they moved closer, shadows dancing on the walls as the fire invited them in, and when Michael lowered the bottle he realized that during the distractions, David had completely undressed him. 

There was a quiet rush of female tears, though Michael couldn't quite place who or why as he arched his head back. Many fingers carded through his hair, nails scraped over his chest, shoulders, and thighs to make him aware not only of their closeness, but also of the fact that he was achingly hard, throbbing almost painfully. Through it all, David's gloved hands caressed Michael's hips, back, and stomach, keeping the most personal parts of Michael's body for himself while avoiding his erection.

Michael drank again, and the haze around him deepened without him caring. The ache of his cock was fading as the wine sent him further into its grip. He was on his knees, mouth open, expecting the wine bottle yet again but instead felt warm, hard flesh pressing against his lips. 

He swallowed it as eagerly as he had the wine, feeling David's gloved hands on his face, holding and stroking and guiding Michael's pliable body in the haze of wine, smoke, and dizziness. 

Michael lapped and sucked the length that filled his mouth, David's hands moving back along his cheeks and into his hair, petting and caressing him gently, like a beloved pet. It wasn't even strange or odd to be doing this, just right, as his tongue slid along the cock in his mouth, sliding down into his throat as he sucked. His hands were resting on denim that stretched tautly over strong thighs, and the other boys chanted around them as his fingers kneaded David's skin beneath the jeans. 

The more Michael sucked, the tighter David's hands twisted in his hair until it was almost violent. Michael's body was lax, accepting, and David was fucking Michael's face harder and faster, the wet slurps and grunts echoed in the cave and provided a startling counterpoint to the music that was pounding in the background. 

Michael's eyes were closed, receptive to everything that David was giving him, encouraging it by wrapping his arms around David's waist and pulling himself up, offering everything. David's cock tasted like the wine he'd been drinking all night and he suckled greedily, swallowing all he could manage and then more, forcing himself to accept the entire length of David's cock into his mouth.

David still hadn't removed his gloves, and he had handfuls of Michael's hair wound viciously tight over and between his fingers as he gave a guttural scream and emptied his cock into Michael's hungry throat. 

Michael heard the scream but it didn't *register* because he was lost in the spinning dizziness behind his eyes, the taste and feel of David spurting in his mouth, and only on the fringes of his awareness did he realize there was motion as the others fell into a tight circle around him.

The thickness of David's come as it slid down his throat made Michael think longingly of the wine bottle and he sucked harder, drinking every drop that was given to him. He could vaguely feel hot drops pattering against his skin like rain from all directions, felt it on his hair as it slid down his forehead and face, over his chest, neck and shoulders, even his back. His own cock ached for a touch, but it barely registered to him under the shower of come that painted his skin. 

He felt David withdrawing, felt the strings of come dropping across his tongue as David moved, and Michael gripped his hips tightly, licking and devouring every drop before reluctantly letting go. His eyes stayed closed, his tongue seeking out the salty, coppery droplets that rolled down his cheeks and onto his mouth and lips. He whimpered softly, his hands reaching out and stroking David's leg desperately, an unnatural thirst clamoring at his throat. 

David laughed loudly in the middle of the cave, and handed the bottle back to Michael as he knelt at Michael's side. David's tongue flickered out, and Michael whimpered softly as he drank, feeling the rough licks of David's tongue cleaning him up, then more tongues at his back and arms, licking and nipping away every bit of evidence. Finally, David's tongue licked over Michael's mouth, and bit down on his lower lip, sucking lightly at the bare trace of blood that rose to the surface. "You're one of us now, Michael."


End file.
